Tannenbaum
by TongueTripper
Summary: One shot. Creamy Christmas Fluff based on the *friendship* of Kitty and Kurt. Feast and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Where's your holiday spirit? None of these are mine-no X-men, no Holiday Classic's like "It's a Wonderful Life"-unless, of course, Santa thinks I've been exceptionally good this year. So don't sue. It's the season for good-will, and peace towards fanfiction writers.  
  
Author's Note: Set back in the series. To the Christmas story involving Piotr and the Ice-Snow Princess. I'm not sure the actual issue number, but I'll update this and fix that. Along with my gregarious typos. ~sigh~ Anyways, Happy Holidays!  
  
Scene: Christmas issue. Explains what led Kitty and Kurt to stay up in the wee hours of the night decorating for the holiday.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
~ Twas the night before Christmas ~ ~ and all through the house, ~ ~ Not a creature was stirring, ~ Not even a-- ~  
  
A low rumbling broke the silence of the frozen night.  
  
Blue furred toes hid for the promised sanctuary of the red fleece blanket tucked tightly around his form. Kurt Wagner couldn't help but raise a speculative brow at his angrily churning stomach. He hesitated a second, then his glowing eyes darted back to the black and white glow of the television. Hoping to stave off the hunger till Christmas morning's breakfast.  
  
"--every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings--"  
  
Unfortunately, his stomach wasn't going to have any of that. It roared again, twice as loud, threatening to wake the whole mansion. Kurt squirmed a little in the bed, pressing a down pillow against his abdomen to muffle the sound. The noise subsided. He waited, listening for signs of an angry mob ready to beat down his door. Once he was assured that everyone was still slumbering, he resigned to his fate. He cringed as he placed his bare toes on the cold floor.  
  
"Perhaps Bamfing could make do just this one time, nein?"  
  
His stomach echoed with a pitifully hollow grumble.  
  
And with a merry "Bah Humbug" a sulfur-smelling purple cloud was all that remained.  
  
In the mansion a brief glimpse of a shadowed figure ported from door to door, and snatches of caroling echoed in the empty halls.  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"--had a very shi-ny nose--"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"--ever, saw it, you would even say it glows--"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"--and they never let poor Rudolf--"  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"AHA!"  
  
Kurt's stomach rumbled in joyful exuberance. Someone had left out some cookies for Santa's imminent visit. Carefully crafted little reindeer, tree and star shaped sugar cookies, sat out in a full technicolor frosting display. Fangs grinned in the near darkness.  
  
"Well, certainly some sweet student's hopes would be crushed if this plate of cookies weren't cleaned off before morning. It's only fitting that I fulfill my duty as a harbinger of the Christmas Spirit to assist St. Nick in this task."  
  
Kurt gobbled up one of the reindeer, snatching the rest in his night shirt as he took one last glance around to be ascertain that no one was around to discover the secret of Santa's little helper.  
  
But there in the darkness, was a vigilant voyeur, and in silent fulfillment, Xavier smiled and wheeled himself back to his office.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Kurt appeared in the midst of brimstone cloud in one of the corridors. Before he could teleport again, small sobs were betrayed to his ears, and he halted mid port. His face skewed in a look of confusion. Night of all nights, he would have never suspected to find an unmerry soul. He crept slowly closer to the door, leaning against the wood paneling. He could make out the sound of the television, broadcasting the perennial classic that he too had been watching. But in the muffled distance, he could hear sniffling. He tucked the cookie he was grasping back with the others in his night shirt, bringing up his hand to gently rasp the door with his knuckle.  
  
"Katzchen?"  
  
His heart pounded as utter silence answered his query. Then in a flurry of activity he heard her blow her nose, and hastily answer his call.  
  
"Kurt, is that you?" She shuffled towards the door, drying her eyes and patting down her hair. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
The door creaked open, Kurt looked in to see Kitty appeared in the shadows bearing a forced smile. The screen flickered and illuminated her face, and Kurt could see her puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.  
  
"Playing the part Northland Elf. I figured I was a shoe-in for the part." She chuckled lightly and opened the door enough for him to enter.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, either." She admitted.  
  
She attempted to smile again but it faltered on her lips and she started crying again. Kurt's eyes dodged back and forth in the darkness, looking for something to comfort her, but unable to think of or find anything, he dug a cookie out of his pocket.  
  
"Tannebaum for your troubles?"  
  
She took the tree shaped desert in her hands and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her, picking up the tissue box that had fallen to the ground.  
  
She grinned at him, taking a bite out of the cookie. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm just being silly, that movie has me all sappy. It's just that everybody's celebrating Christmas together: Vacationing, buying presents, caroling, and it's. . . well . . . it's just that even though Christmas isn't a religious holiday for me, doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to be a part of it all. It's so lonely celebrating Hanukkah by myself when everyone else is doing Christmas things. I mean . . ." She choked back another sob and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, staring at the cookie.  
  
"You mean that . . . you can decorate . . . trees, too?" Kurt filled in tentatively. She nodded silently, biting her lip, as she looked back down at her hands.  
  
"Exactly," she voiced. A moment of silence crept over the two. Then Kurt grabbed her hands excitedly, rising to his feet. "You are aware that since Jubilee wasn't here, Logan didn't bring in a tree for the main room, right?"  
  
She lifted her head to lock eyes with the eager demon. "Well now that you bring it up . . . "  
  
He circled an arm around her waist and pulled her tight. She giggled in anticipation. They bamfed out of sight, with only the soft echo of his words left behind.  
  
"You phase the furniture out of the way, and I shall liberate ourselves a Tannebaum!"  
  
~ Twas the night before Christmas ~ ~ and all through the house ~ ~ not a creature was stirring ~ ~ except for a kitten and fuzzy louse ~  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Happy Holidays! 


End file.
